Fall For You
by kazma.kay
Summary: oneshot. TrentxGwen This is my first TDI fanfic! Review if you wish.


Fall For You

A/N: So I got this sudden urge to write a TDI fanfic. I don't know why but it seemed like it would be fun. hah. So I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: So pretty much if I did own it, Heather would be gone be now. ha ha.

Gwen sat there alone. In the middle of the day, downtown. She was sitting on her favorite bench with her sketchbook and a pencil in her hand. Total Drama Island had only been over for about a week now, and yet, she missed it. She missed all the times that she would argue and fight with Heather. All the times that her, Bridgette, and Leshawna would get along. And also all of the moments her and Trent would spend together weather they would sometimes fight, or get along. But either way she missed him.

Trent.

He had promised to come and visit her after it was all over. And he hadn't yet. She wanted to trust him after that entire Heather thing, but she couldn't. Especially now. She really liked him, but she detested him for not coming to see her. They had both figured out that they had only lived about 30 minutes away from each other in walking distance. But if Trent would just ride his motorcycle here, the Gwen was sure that he would make it there in 10 minutes of less. Of course there was always the chance that she could go visit him. But what would she say? And after all she would look to desperate. After all, she was a loner, by choice.

She dropped the subject off her mind, and continued he drawing. It wasn't until about an hour later that she realized that she was indeed drawing a portrait of Trent. Suddenly, having anger overwhelm her, she tore the drawing out of he sketchpad, wadded it up into a paper ball, and threw it as far away from her as she could. Then she went to a clean page and began drawing some flower that were outside a shop window.

Moments later something hit the back of her head. Gwen turned around to find the piece of paper that she had wadded up lying next to her feet. She didn't know where it came from so she simply picked it up and threw it behind her again. She tried to continue on her drawing of flowers, but was rudely interrupted again when the same piece of paper landed in her lap. Angrily she picked up the wadded piece of paper. She slammed he sketchbook onto the bench and stood up.

"Who keeps throwing this", She yelled while holding the paper up above her head. Many passersby turned their heads, but said nothing. Then without knowing a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up from behind. Gwen sucked in air to scream,, but a hand covered he mouth.

"I threw it," a familiar voice whispered softly in her ear. She was scared. She felt like screaming, but she couldn't. So instead she did the only thing she new she could. she brought her leg up and kicked backwards.

"OOOOOWWWWWW," the man let go of her and dropped to the ground. Quickly Gwen began to run, but not without taking a quick glance back. She looked at the man and stopped dead in her tracks.

Trent.

Quickly she ran back to him and toppled on top of him. She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry, I had not idea it was you!" His chest started heaving and then he began to laugh.

"What?" She was confused now.

"I missed you," was all he said.

"You're not mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you? It was an accident right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Then, I missed you." That was all he said. Then he turned over so now he was on top of her. Then he kissed her full on the mouth. She was the one to break the kiss. So he stood up and offered his hand. She took it and stood up too.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked

"I had a feeling," Trent replied. He took he hand and led her over to the bench where she was sitting earlier.

"I think, we need to talk," Gwen said.

"About what?" He was puzzled.

Gwen was silent.

"Ohh, about Heather." Trent said more of a statement, "Gwen, I know you thought something was going on, but it wasn't. I don't like her."

"I know, I just needed to hear it from you to make sure." Gwen replied, now convinced.

"Good, because I want you to hear something," He said while pulling his guitar case out from under the bench they were sitting on. He opened the latches and took out the guitar. He strummed a few chord and then began singing.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

As the song ended and Trent played the last note, Gwen lent over and kissed his check. Right there that moment is where they both wanted to be forever. And they just might, with them living so close to each other and season 2 of Total Drama Island coming soon.

THE END

A/N: I have to say I think that's my first one-shot EVER! So Total Drama Island better feel special. So this is also my first TDI fanfic. So it might not be perfect, but I thought it was pretty good. Now you don't have to review. But if you do please don't flame. I'm defiantly going to be writing more TDI fanfics though. haha. I hope you enjoyed it!

Happy Readings!

-Lana


End file.
